


L'entraînement spécial des tréfonds de l'enfer

by Nelja



Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Genre: Bad Taste, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig réalise avec horreur que Wilhelm est incapable de décrire correctement une princesse. Il est temps d'y remédier avec des méthodes extrêmes !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'entraînement spécial des tréfonds de l'enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Kaori Yuki.

Bien sûr, Ludwig ne l'aurait avoué en aucune circonstance, et encore moins sous la torture, mais Wilhelm était un serviteur correct. Le fait même qu'il le gardait était un indice, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se serait jamais encombré d'un boulet total.

Wilhelm ne remettait jamais en doute son charisme exceptionnel ; et de surcroît, il savait parfaitement gémir, ramper, et obéir à tous ses ordres, raisonnables ou pas.

Il avait même quelques aspects à peu près compétents.

Mais _ceci_ était impardonnable.

"Comment ça, moyens !?" tonna le prince. "Apprends à mieux décrire ! Je te demande une taille de bonnets !" Il claqua des doigts. "Dorothea, apporte-lui les fiches comparatives !"

"Je... je..." rougit Wilhelm en observant les gros plans sur des poitrines de taille et de forme diverse.

"Oooh," murmurait Dorothea, "est-ce que tu es trop timide ou trop homosexuel pour même regarder ? Ou est-ce seulement de la jalousie qui t'empêche de reporter les charmes de tes rivales ? Je peux te dire qu'à ta place, ce sacrifice me rendrait tout émoustillée..."

Les joues de Wilhelm avaient la couleur d'un feu de forêt. Dorothea n'aidait pas du tout. Mais c'était, après tout, une méchante sorcière, on aurait probablement dû s'y attendre.

Même avec cette aide graphique, il se trouva totalement incapable d'être plus précis dans sa description, et resta agenouillé, attendant son châtiment.

"Je crois," tonna Ludwig pour pas spécialement d'audience, que le moment est venu de _L'ENTRAINEMENT SPECIAL DES TREFONDS DE L'ENFER_ !"

* * *

"C'est simple, expliqua Ludwig, nonchalamment affalé sur un divan qu'il avait fait pousser par Wilhelm jusqu'à cette petite clairière. "D'abord, je vais te lancer jusqu'au coeur du labyrinthe avec cette catapulte. Ne fais pas ta chochotte, c'est de l'herbe, au milieu, pas des cailloux. Enfin, si je vise bien. Ensuite, tu devras en sortir. Tu passeras auprès de nombreux mannequins ou autres images représentant une jeune fille. A chaque fois, tu auras trois secondes pour donner sa taille de bonnet. Si tu te trompes ou que tu ne dis rien, il arrivera... quelque chose de déplaisant, mais je ne veux pas tout gâcher, sans compter que j'ai oublié la liste. D'accord ?"

Wilhelm, coincé au fond de la catapulte, remua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

Ludwig soupira. "On se met en quatre pour faire donner aux serviteurs une éducation correcte sur les points fondamentaux, et ils ne sont même pas reconnaissants. Le monde est bien ingrat, de nos jours."

Puis il coupa la corde.

* * *

Wilhelm avait subi environ une dizaine de chocs électriques, une vingtaine de coups sur la tête, quelques expériences plus humiliantes qu'il n'avait pas envie de rapporter sur le moment, et pire, quatre coups de masse qui l'avaient à chaque fois renvoyé au centre du labyrinthe.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Certaines portaient des tenues affriolantes - et alors, il devait invoquer toute sa volonté juste pour regarder, quand bien même ce n'était pas de vraies personnes - et d'autres portaient des vêtements si amples qu'elles auraient pu y cacher une mitrailleuse ! C'était le cas pour l'une d'entre elles, d'ailleurs, une poupée automatique. Heureusement qu'il avait pu esquiver.

"Bonnets D !" s'exclama-t-il, en voyant apparaître devant lui une marionnette vêtue d'un corset et armée d'une grande hache. Heureusement, sa réponse était probablement satisfaisante, car elle ne l'abattit pas sur sa tête. Wilhelm poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce labyrinthe était en train d'établir sur lui son influence démoniaque - non seulement il devenait meilleur à ce "jeu", mais il était en train de considérer cela comme _une bonne chose_ !

Il contourna le coin avec prudence. Il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Peut-être, cette fois-ci, irait-il jusqu'à la sortie !

Quand il distingua une nouvelle silhouette féminine, il resta un instant bouche bée.

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'elle lui assène un coup de pied qui le renvoya - quelle surprise - au centre du labyrinthe.

"Mais elle avant le corps pris jusqu'à la taille dans la bouche d'un dragon ! Comment j'étais censé deviner ???" hurla-t-il devant des cieux sourds et muets, ou, plus probablement, sadiques.

Le message était clair. Il devait devenir capable d'arriver à des conclusions rapides dans n'importe quelles circonstances.

Avec un grand soupir, il entama sa cinquième tentative.

* * *

Wilhelm s'était attendu... il ne savait pas à quoi. Peut-être à voir Ludwig le regarder avec mépris en clamant "j'ai failli attendre".

Mais apparemment, il s'était lassé, et seul un divan oublié sous le clair de lune marquait l'endroit où il avait attendu sa sortie.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

Avec toute la force de ses nerfs, il se retourna, et s'exclama "Bonnets B ! Bonnets B !"

Juste avant de reconnaître le visage et le costume de Lisette.

Wilhelm ferma les yeux, et attendit la mort.

* * *

Le lendemain, après un copieux petit déjeûner, Ludwig se sentit d'humeur à aller voir ce qui était advenu de son valet, et le trouva enfoncé dans le sol jusqu'à la taille, manifestement à coups de crosse. Il eut la bonté de lui lancer une pelle pour qu'il puisse se libérer, mais en racontant comment tout cela était arrivé, pour qu'au moins le prince ne s'ennuie pas trop en le regardant s'activer.

Quand il arriva au passage avec Lisette, Ludwig eut un très, très large sourire ; puis il eut la bonté de s'avancer jusqu'à lui pour lui poser une tape affectueuse sur la tête, au risque de mettre de la poussière sur ses chaussures.

"He bien tu vois, tu peux réparer tes déficiences en tant que serviteur de temps en temps ! D'ailleurs, il n'y en a plus aucune qui me vient à l'esprit. Pour l'instant, j'entends."

Peut-être était-il un incorrigible optimiste, ou juste distrait par la main dans ses cheveux ; Wilhelm choisit de prendre cela comme une bonne nouvelle.


End file.
